Ce que je vois
by Haganemaru
Summary: Série de mes petits drabbles. Plus ou moins réels, spoils ou pas, ce qui me passe en tête alors autant poster.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bah, vi, je me mets aux drabbles. Shino ne parle pas beaucoup, n'est pas souvent montré, mais après tout, il observe , Je suis donc partie de là !**_

* * *

_**Devant mes yeux **_

_**Genre**__ : Drabble/POV de Shino_

_**Disclamer **: Aucun de ces gentils ninjas ne sont à moi._

_**Spoil** ? Aucun _

* * *

De derrière mes lunettes noir, je peux voir plein de chose. 

Je peux voir comme Kiba se rapproche d'Hinata, l'amour dans les yeux.

Je peux voir Shikamaru souffler en voyant arriver Temari, mais sourire quand elle ne le regarde pas.

Je peux voir Lee courir encore et toujours derrière Sakura.

Je peux voir Neji sourire doucement en sentant le soleil sur son visage.

Je peux le voir... lui... celui qui ne recule jamais, celui qui est haï, celui qu'on craint, celui qui est l'éternel « nul » pour certains, celui qui refuse l'absence d'un de ses camarades, celui qui s'entraine encore et toujours, celui qui devient de plus en plus fort au fil des jours...

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Shino ? »

Je peux répondre, sans me tromper, à cette question, en continuant de regarder Naruto, au loin.

« Je regarde notre avenir »

* * *

**_A la prochaine pour un autre ;) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Genre**__ : Drabble/POV de Kyuubi_

_**Disclamer**__: Aucun de ces gentils ninjas ne sont à moi._

_**Spoil**__ ? Soupçon sur le père de Naruto, si vous ne suivez pas les scans, vous devriez déduire qui il est ;)_

* * *

**Je vois**. C'est étrange, du fin fond de son esprit, j'arrive à voir la bêtise humaine.

Comment ne pas remarquer l'idiote rose qui court après l'Uchiha ?

Comment peut-on tolérer qu'un épouvantail pervers s'occupe d'enfant ?

Comment peut-on ignorer la demande ultime d'un chef de village ?

XXXXXXXXX

**Je vois** le mal qu'un père a fait à son fils pour protéger son village. Ce ninja qui ne pensait qu'à la sécurité des siens, et qui pleurait en priant que son enfant ne soit pas mal traité. S'il voyait ce que je vois, je pense qu'il mourrait une seconde fois...

Cela ne me dérangerait pas d'ailleurs.

XXXXXXXXX

**Je vois** le traitement qu'ont les adultes envers mon porteur. Les coups, les injures, le mépris, les ricanements sur ses efforts, tout cela m'est adressé. Ce pauvre enfant qui n'a rien demandé subit, et garde un sourire rayonnant en façade alors qu'intérieurement, il pleure.

Comment ne peuvent ils pas voir sa force ? Pensent-il que c'est simple d'échapper à la haine ?

XXXXXXXXX

**Je vois** ses combats, ses luttes, son désespoir face à la désertion de celui qui était comme son frère. Maintes fois je l'ai aidé à ne pas mourir. Je ne tiens pas à mourir également, j'ai un compte à régler avec un Uchiha.

Certains pensent que je me tiens près pour prendre possession de son corps, foutaise.

XXXXXXXXX

**Je vois** qu'ils ne peuvent pas discerner sa force intérieure, cette force donnée par ses parents, par son courage et l'amour qu'il porte aux siens. Etrangement, l'absence de l'Uchiha lui pèse. Il a besoin de lui, de sa présence, de ses critiques.

Il en a besoin pour réaliser ce rêve éphémère qui est le sien.

XXXXXXXXX

Je ne vois qu'une chose... ce jour là, ce père a fait un choix et des fois, je me dis que j'aurais pu plus mal tomber.

* * *

Un chtit texte sans prétention fait ce matin ' 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Genre**__ : Drabble/POV de Sakura_

_**Disclamer**__: Aucun de ces gentils ninjas ne sont à moi._

_**Spoil**__ aucun, mais un léger Shonen-ai_

* * *

Longtemps, je suis restée dans mon coin, sans m'en rendre compte souvent.

Je ne me rendais pas compte du lien qui unissait mes coéquipiers.

Lien qui ne se brisait pas malgré leurs éloignements.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto se rend-il compte qu'il pourchasse Sasuke avec l'avidité d'une femme amoureuse ?

Se rend-il compte qu'il s'entraîne pour lui, pour le ramener, pas pour sa propre force ?

Se rend-il compte qu'il crie son prénom parfois, lors d'un entraînement ou un combat, pour se donner du courage ?

Se rendra-t-il compte un jour que souvent, Sasuke aurait pu le tuer et ne l'as pas fait ?

**XXXXXXXXX**

Oui, je pense qu'il le sait cela, c'est pour a qu'il est si têtu envers Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Mais d'un côté...

Sasuke se rend-il compte que ses regards froids et vides se remplissent de sentiments en regardant Naruto ?

Se rend-il compte que beaucoup se doutent qu'il calcule chacun de ses gestes pour avoir la fin désirée ?

Se rend-il compte que Sai a vu dans son regard du soulagement quand il a stoppé sa lame ce jour là ?

Se rend-il compte qu'il sourit doucement en se remémorant des passages de sa vie avec nous ? Avec lui ?

**XXXXXXXXX**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en pensent.

La haine et l'amour sont deux faces d'une même pièce.

La limite est si petite pour passer d'un sentiment à un autre.

Je sais déjà leur sentiment.

J'attends qu'ils se rencontrent une nouvelle fois pour leur faire prendre conscience de cela.

* * *

Suis sympa avec Sakura sur ce coup non ? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre **? Drabble

**POV **? Itachi

**Spoil **? Ca se peut

* * *

Le sharingan lui rappelle mon petit frère... mais que voit il dans mon regard ?

Peut-il voir la vérité ? Accepterait-il cette vérité que tous ignorent ?

L'enfant de la destinée, hein ? J'espère vraiment que tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses, Naruto...

Mon frère est plongé dans les ténèbres les plus sombres... il aura besoin de ta lumière pour en ressortir...

Je ne serais plus là pour te conseiller. Je te laisse un « cadeau », j'espère que tu n'en auras pas besoin...

Continue à chasser Sasuke, il a et aura toujours besoin de toi.

* * *

_**Bon ok... c'est court, mais bon...**_

_**Pour ceux qui pataugent, c'est un POV de Itachi quand il rencontre Naruto dans la foret avant de se battre contre son frère.**_


End file.
